


A Furry Surprise

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Daddy Merlin and Arthur, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are living happily with their two sons in their London flat when their kids bring home a new addition to the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Furry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flower_In_The_Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_In_The_Bloom/gifts).



Merlin was reading the paper on the couch when Arthur came into their new flat in London. Merlin pretended not to notice the noise his husband was making as he came in and hung up his jacket, making his way through the flat to find him. Arthur came in and leaned on the wall of the entrance to the sitting room.

“Hey love,” Arthur said as Merlin looked up from his paper.

“Hey yourself,” Merlin replied smiling softly. He put down his paper as Arthur made his way over. He bent down and kissed his husband. Merlin pulled him down by his wrist and they rearranged themselves so Merlin was laying on the couch and Arthur was on top of him. They kissed, soft and insistant. Very soon, however, it turned much more intense and they started kissing each other hard and dirty, as if they wouldn’t have the chance to again. Arthur gasped as Merlin gave his arse a hard, possesive squeeze.

“How much time do we have until they boys get home?” Arthur asked, breathy.

“Probably not enough,” Merlin replied sadly, “After they go to…”

He was cut off my Arthur’s mouth, once again kissing each other like the world was ending. Without breaking apart, he took off Arthur’s tie and dropped it on the floor. He had just undid a couple buttons of his shirt when the door banged open.

“Damn,” Arthur whispered as he climbed off Merlin, settling next to him on the couch.

“DAAAD!! PAAAPPAAA!! WE’RE HOOOOMMMMEEE!” called a young voice from down the hall. Another head popped into the sitting room. It was their sons Ari and Noah, who had just come home from school.

“Hey there,” Merlin said to Ari, who had just come to hug him.

Ari was the younger of the two, at six years old. His birth father was Merlin, and you could clearly see it. Noah was older, ten years old, and Arthur was his birth father. He wasn’t as much of a look-alike to his father as his brother was, but it was clear that he was Arthur’s son. The two boys got along about as well as their fathers had when they just met. Which is to say, shaky at best. Most of the time Noah mercilessly teased and pushed around his younger brother (not unlike his father), but Ari took it in stride and tended to trick Noah into doing things he shouldn’t. It was clear that the two of them loved each other, and sometimes they got along quite well. Those days always went smoothly, unless they plotted together. Today happened to be one of those days

“Noah and I have something to ask you,” Ari started, after hugging Arthur. Whenever they wanted something, Noah always made Ari ask, saying he was the cuter of the two.

“Alright,” Arthur said, pulling Merlin a bit closer, “Where is your brother anyway?”

“IN THE HALL BY THE DOOR” came an answering voice, belonging to Noah.

“Noah, you know the rules, if you want to talk to Dad or I you have to come into the room,” Merlin chastised, ignoring the fact that he was doing the opposite.

“Well that’s the issue,” Ari said nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

“Issue?” Arthur asked.

“We might have made a friend on the way home,” Ari replied, obviously hiding some information.

“Well that’s great,” Merlin said, warily “I’m glad you’re making friends, but you both must remember what we told you about talking to strangers.”

“Don’t worry Papa, we didn’t!” Ari said proudly. When he saw his fathers’ confused looks he finished “Our friend is a kitten. We named him Aithusa because he’s white like the dragon in the stories you tell us.”

“A… kitten,” Arthur said, shocked. He looked over at Merlin, who seemed equally surprised.

“Yeah!” Ari confirmed, excitedly “Noah has him now, which is why he’s in the hall. But now that you know you can see him too. NOOOOAAAAAHHHH!!!”

At the sound of his name, Noah walked into the room with a small white ball of fur in his arms. It took Merlin all he had not to coo out loud at the animal. Noah brought him over and the kitten practically jumped into Merlin’s lap. He rubbed against his stomach and started purring loudly.

“Aww Papa he likes you!” Noah said happily as he watched Merlin pet the kitten.

“Can we keep him?” Ari asked, hopeful.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged looks. Merlin was clearly as taken with the kitten as the boys were. Arthur was wary of the small and fluffy intruder. His heart softened as he saw Merlin cuddle the kitten, but he still didn’t think it was a good idea.

“I don’t know…” Arthur started.

“Come on Dad! Pleeeaaasssseeeee,” Noah pleaded, making big puppy dog eyes “We were late because we went and got him a litter box and food and bowl and everything please can we keep him?”

“I don’t see any problem with it,” Merlin said beaming at his sons, “Aithusa certinaly seems to like it here already.” Arthur shot him a glare. “Oh really Arthur,” Merlin said “He’s adorable. He doesn’t have any other home. It’s not like this flat is small.” He leaned closer to his husbands ear. “He’ll do no harm,” He made sure to nip Arthur’s ear softly.

Arthur glared at Merlin because he knew that he did anything Merlin wanted when he did that. “Oh alright,” he conceded, wrapping his arms around his husband. “We’ll keep him.”

Ari and Noah rushed their thank yous to their fathers, hugging them each in turn. They then ran to Noah’s room with the kitten in Ari’s arms so they could start playing with their new pet right away. Merlin chuckled as he watched their sons celebrate the new addition to their family. He leaned back into Arthur’s arms.

“Thank you,” he whispered turning his head for a kiss.

Arthur gladly oblijed him and pulled him closer. “For what exactly?” he asked softly.

“For our sons,” Merlin replied, “For letting us keep Aithusa, for being a wonderful husband.”

Arthur smiled as Merlin turned to face him. “Don’t thank me,” he said simply, “I’m just lucky to have you all.”

The men smiled at each other and cuddled on their couch as they listened to their sons play with Aithusa. For them, it couldn’t have ended up better.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arts Fest prompt: London  
> This is basically the result of Lupe and I's love for daddy!merthur and kittens. I hope you enjoyed it as much as we love the idea!


End file.
